Saiyan Awakening: Prologue
by genesis's scion
Summary: King Vegeta is dead but Saiyans live on under a puppet government. But there is hope, Bardock, Vegeta and Nappa have formed a resistance and are prepared to fight. Extreme Violence and Language you are warned


I do not own Dragonballz or any characters related to. Dragonballz and all characters are owned by Toei and Funimation.  
  
Rated R for violence and language  
  
  
  
  
The Saiyan Awaking: A What if set during the Dragonball Series  
  
What if...the Saiyan homeward had not been destroyed?  
  
Prologue: A war that never happened.  
  
King Vegeta is dead at the hands of Frieza, the Planet Vegeta is ravaged by a violent civil war that ended with the Frieza supported armies of Paragus claiming the throne, but hope remains. Under the leadership of Saiyan General Nappa and Bardock hero of the Civil War, a resistance has been formed around the sole surviving member of the royal family Prince Vegeta, who is now 17 (I did the math. Vegeta is five years older than his mortal adversary Goku is twelve, so this about when Goku meets Bulma). This resistance is dedicated to two missions, restoring the Saiyan throne and breaking up the Planet Trade.  
  
"A blade and a feather have much in common they each symbolize the ultimate expression of their competing ideals war and peace. The trick is to hold one in each hand and not crush one."  
  
-Bardock at his secret training center (believed to be in the year 742)  
  
The city was in ruins, but it had once been a great metropolis. The greatest city on the planet, now it was rubble where only the poorest and outcast remained. 'One death is not enough for you, traitor, for this act of barbarism.' The city had been the capital of planet Vegeta and the teenager standing on the ruins of the palace of King Vegeta was Prince Vegeta, the only son of the dead king.  
  
When the crony puppet of Frieza brought his forces to the great city he was forced to fight a brutal battle to take the city, Saiyans fighting house to house had heavily damaged the city. With King Vegeta dead at Frieza's hands the defenders surrendered for the most part. But Paragus now King of the Saiyan People, ordered the city razed. Every building was destroyed and every inhabitant was massacre, with only a few given to Lord Frieza for his amusement. The bonfires of Saiyan bodies had burned throughout that dark night. Bardock had told Vegeta that now the Saiyans knew the pain that they had inflicted. That we must never go down that road again but we must avenge these lives. Vegeta had not been there but Nappa still woke up in the middle of the night screaming, he never told Vegeta what his dream was about, only that it was always the same one. "Paragus, you fool. You only live because you serve Frieza without question, like a puppy dog."  
  
"That is true my prince but he is a dog with teeth." Vegeta turned to see Nappa come up behind him. His shaved head and brown armor marked him as a warrior of many years. Over his left eye was a patch where Zarbon had dug it out before being rescued by Vegeta and Bardock. He turned away from his old friend.  
  
"Ha, without Frieza's menacing presence the Saiyan people, army, and resistance would have his body drawn and quartered in a day." Nappa scratched his chin.  
  
"You are probably right, and we are standing on the reason why, but as soon as that happened Frieza would vaporize this planet and hunt us all down. Which is why Bardock wants Frieza to go first, then we take out Paragus."  
  
"Where is Bardock anyway?"  
  
"Off-world still, who knows where but I just sent him a word through the link." Vegeta shook his head. Bardock had proven himself as a warrior and a scientist before the Great Civil War but since he had excelled at both. The Link, a collection of ultra-stealth relay satellites, allowed the resistance to contact one another, without ever knowing anyone's exact location, something created by Bardock. "I don't understand why he wants to help these nation-planets at war with the planet trade."  
  
"Which reason the reason he told us or the real one?"  
  
"There's two?"  
  
"The reason he told us this, if we can force Frieza and Paragus over commit to a few planets, we can operate more freely here and off-world."  
  
"Ok I get that and the real one?"  
  
"That's his. He hates not just the Planet Trade but what it stands for. He wants us to become the protectors of the weak, to stop creatures like Paragus, Frieza, and us from ever wrecking such havoc as this ever again. And standing here, hearing the wind only where once 10 million lived can I disagree? No, this was not right and if I have any say the Saiyans must never become monsters again." With that the two old friends walked deep into the ruins as the made their way out of city.  
  
  
Bardock slept in stillness. When he was like this his fellow warriors said he was navigating the river of opportunity and chance, to give his warriors the safe charted path through danger but never around. New recruits were indoctrinated in this quasi-religion. Ever since Kaamas Bardock had visions of the future, present, and past. Paragus and Frieza talking on Frieza's ship right before the death of King Vegeta; deep in the past. Many of them troubled or disheartened Bardock, but there were those that made him smile and in these dark times that was gold. The images of his son, Kakarot, living on a distant world. He had become the warrior he was bred to be and as promised by his tormentor and eventual guide a warrior which protected the weak from the cruel. But at the end of his vision always sitting there was the memory of the worse day in his life. He flew from Meat, a planet his team had been ordered to cleanse, where his entire team had been wiped out by Dodoria's team. He wiped out Frieza's elites and then slugged it out with Dodoria until he decided to play chicken feigning death after one of Dodoria's attacks. 'He was never a smart man, in fact he ain't much of a man at all.' After Dodoria left, Bardock discovered that the Saiyan girl Fasha had barely survived. He used all his newfound psychic power to keep her alive while he returned to Vegeta and left her in the care of the doctors. Now, he didn't know if she survived the massacre. He had brought her back in pieces to Vegeta and she probably died anyway.  
  
He woke from that sore pain in his heart. He was on the planet Arlia. A world populated by an insectoid race, which would soon be struck by Frieza's forces. Here is where the Planet Trade pays in blood. Upon planet fall, Bardock had identified a guerilla group led by the dethroned Prince and his unofficial wife. He liked the man and felt he was a better ruler than the tyrant that led the nation was. The Saiyans murdered the evil king and installed the Prince as ruler who freed his people and sent his warriors to Bardock's training center to prepare for the inevitable strike by the Planet Trade. They had greatly improved but in his visions Bardock had seen the staging area from where the strike against this planet would come. A pull in his mind altered himself to something. He saw his second a brawling man named Beeta. "Beeta watch out the Arlian general."  
  
"Where is he..." In front of Beeta a shadow raised from the ground and materialized as the Arlian General.   
  
"Greetings Dagul, how may I help you this evening?" Beeta still sat with his mouth open in surprise.  
  
"How did you know I was hear?"  
  
"I felt your mind. Now will you answer my question?"  
  
"Certainly. A message came for you." He handed Bardock a disk. "We have also sighted Planet Trade ships enter this system. We have twenty-four hours until touch down. I have already ordered the armies to level six alert. Will your forces join us?"  
  
"We won't abandon you. This is our fight too. Long before it was yours in fact. Are your people ready?"  
  
"Yes, our Special Forces are standing by. The lowest rating is 9000 on your scouters."  
  
"What? They are that powerful?" asked Beeta.  
  
"Are you surprised? Gravity training, energy manipulation classes, Saiyan fighting techniques, and their unique cloaking ability certainly pushed them up."  
  
  
Fasha lay down on the cot she had in her room. It was much of a room, just one light, a hard cardboard cot, and a drain for her to urinate in. Her ragged Saiyan jumpsuit, which she once wore proudly and honorable, now hung from her wrecked body. It was now a reminder of her fall and her anguish. It had been twelve years since she had been captured in the devastated city on the dark night. She had been one of those handed over to Frieza as a gift by Paragus. Most of them were killed for Frieza's amusement, but a few were given to his lieutenants, she was made a gift to Zarbon. He made her sleep in this room every night since then and she still wore the uniform she had been captured in. She did hard work for him, like a slave, working on his huge estate. He worked her until she could not stand then put a bowl of food and water in her room and threw her in. Repeat in the morning until her will is nothing and her body doesn't work then torture her to death, like the others.  
  
She was still working out the pain in her body when the door swung open. Zarbon stood in the doorway with a sadistic smile on his face. "Get up whore. You have work to do." Fasha got up and followed him down the hall to his kitchen. A pale and sponge sat on the floor.  
  
'Oh no. He wants me to scrub the floors for him at this hour.' It wasn't the first time he had denied her sleep to do hard meaningless work and it won't be the last.  
  
"I want you to scrub the floors before morning and if you do I will double your rations."   
  
'That's odd why do that?'  
  
"But we will do things a bite more entertaining tonight." His smile got wider. "Face down on the floor." Fasha obeyed, what else was there? He reached around her and put a key locked belt on waist. He wrenched her right arm behind her back and cuffed it to the belt. He then tied her feet together. "Good now wash the floors and if ain't done in the morning I will work you into next evening." He left and Fasha started to crawl across the marble floor for the bucket.  
  
Continued in chapter one: A new home.  



End file.
